


Get Bent

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Into the Blue [9]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Daryl x Jo
Series: Into the Blue [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413208





	Get Bent

_“Can I help you?” Her voice is steady and clear, a coldness to it that she hopes will let this man know she is no mood to be messed with._

_He laughs, his mouth pulling into leering grin, his voice husky as he leans one hand against the door frame and moves his eyes over her body._

_“Oh I sure hope so sugar…pretty little thing like you.” He whistles and Jo feels her stomach twist._

“I think you need to leave.” She told him, wanting her out of her sight.

He smirked. “No, I don’t think I do.”

Hearing the familiar rumble of Daryl’s bike, she opened the door, shutting it as she rushed out, and down to the parking lot. “Jo?” He asked, pulling off his helmet. “What’s wrong?” He pulled her close, noting how she looked uncomfortable.

She motioned to the apartment door. “There’s some creepy perv here. I told him to leave, but he won’t…”

Daryl pulls her into his arms, his first instinct to hold her, pretty soon his second instinct kicks in, to protect her.

“S’alright, I’m back now. I ain’t gonna let _anything_ happen to ya!”

Jo nodded. “I know. I’m just glad you got back when you did.” She told him.

Daryl kissed her softly. “Grab the bags, I’ll start heading up now.” He assured her.

“Look at that. Little brother got himself a hot little thing.” Came the voice of the creep. Jo held on to Darly, looking over at him. “Feel like sharin’? She looks _mighty_ sweet.” He smirked.

Daryl’s face turned white, as though seeing a ghost, his mouth set in a grimace as he spat out a single word.

“Merle!” Jo looked between Daryl and the man who had kept him away from her so long.

She wasn’t about to let Merle take him away from her not after everything that had happened over the past month. Jo moved forward slightly crossing her arms over her chest, as Merle advanced towards them laughing.

“What? No hug for your big brother?” His eyes flicked over Jo again, his smile growing wider and more predatory. “I see you got a nice little set up here.”

Jo’s jaw was clenched as she stared at him. “Leave.” Her voice was firm, and cold. “Now.” Daryl glanced at her, and saw the way she was staring him down.

Merle looked amused. “You think I’m gonna let some little thing like you tell me what to do? I don’t think so.” He chuckled. “I’m here to see my brother.” His eyes went back to Daryl. “Wanted to see why he raced like a bat outta hell down the road, without so much as a fuckin’ _word_.” The anger was starting to show through.

The last thing Jo needed was getting evicted for making a scene in the parking lot, so she turned to Daryl. “If he’s going to be a stubborn prick, then either he needs to go, or this needs to get taken inside.” She told him. “I’m taking breakfast, and I’m going in. It’s too early for this.” Her face was softer when looking at him. Finally, his eyes darted to the shirt she was wearing, and a small smirk showed itself for a moment. Jo noticed. “Hope you don’t mind.”

He shook his head slightly, Jo walking ahead, scowling at Merle over her shoulder. He tilted his head slightly, Daryl moving closer to him.

“I ain’t fightin’ with you Merle, not anymore.” Merle throws his head back and laughs.

“Two seconds here playin’ house with this pretty little thing and you think you’re better than me? S’that it little brother?” Merle takes a step forward, his face in Daryl’s, eyes wide, face turning red.

“You ain’t _nothing_ without me, you’re useless and talk about stupid…well!” Merle laughs, Jo stopped in her tracks, her stomach dropping at the way Daryl’s shoulders seem to hunch slightly at Merle’s words.

Turning, she wasn’t holding her tongue. “You’re an idiot, you overgrown _ape_. He **_IS_** better than you- whether he’s here not. He’s more than you could hope to be!” She spat. “Either get the _fuck_ out of the parking lot, or get your ass inside. I ain’t about to be evicted because some _neanderthal_ decided to come be a bully. Come on, Daryl. I’ll make you a cup of coffee.” She told him, motioning for him to follow her.

“You gonna let some little _bitch_ speak to your family like that?” It all happened so fast but one second Daryl was next to her and the next he wasn’t, his hands on Merle’s shoulders pushing him back, his face red.

“Don’t you ever call her that…ever!” Daryl was pissed, and it showed.

Merle pushed against him. “You defending some piece of _ass_?” He ground out. “I’m your brother! And here you are- letting some little tramp come between us?”

Daryl pushed Merle to the ground, his nostrils flared. “She ain’t done anythin’ and damn right I’m defending her…you…YOU!” He points his finger at Merle as he starts pacing his anger taking over. “You ain’t done _shit_ for me….you ain’t my brother!”

Jo put the bags down and rushed over to Daryl, stepping in between them. Her hands were on his chest, her face soft. “Babe, come on.” She put her hand on his neck and pulled him down so that his forehead was on hers. “Don’t stoop to his level. You’re better than he could _ever_ hope to be.” Her voice was soft. “I love you, and I know Dixon does, too. You think he wants to come home and see your hands all bruised from beating up some low life?” It hadn’t occurred to her that it was the first time she told him that she loved him.

“Who the _fuck_ is Dixon?” Merle growled, getting up, pissed.

Daryl went to look, but she had a grip on his shirt, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “Don’t.” She said calmly.

She could see the struggle in Daryl’s face, the choice between walking away and being the bigger man for his new life or let the anger flow through him and getting some closure from his past. He closes his eyes for a second, his chest rising and falling, after a moment he opens his eyes and nods his head allowing Jo to guide him away from Merle.

“C’mon brother, don’t turn ya back on family…This little bitch ain’t worth it!” Daryl stopped, Jo tightening her grip on his arm.

“Hey, hey.” She said gently, despite her eyes showing different. “Get the bags, and start heading in.” Jo gave him a peck on the lips. With a small smile, she turned towards Merle. “Merle?”

He seemed to snarl at her. “What?”

When she was close enough, she pulled her arm back and sent her fist into his nose. “Get bent, you _stupid_ son-of-a-bitch.” She spat. “You do not come to _my_ home, leer at me, bully Daryl, or make it out like I’m some cheap piece of ass. I gave you the option to leave _peacefully_. You didn’t take it. You are not family. **_WE_** are his family, and if I ever see you ‘round here again, I will have my daddy bring his shotgun.”

Merle’s hand goes to his face, clutching at his nose as he spits out obscenities to Jo as she walks away. Daryl glancing over his shoulder, both fear and pride working through his body. He’s never known a life without Merle, but what he’s building here with Jo and Dixon is special to him, and honestly it’s the first time he’s felt valued or dare he say it, loved. Then it hit him. She had told him she loved him.

Daryl grabbed the bags and went after her. He needed to talk to her about this, about everything.

He walked in the house after her, setting the bags down before gripping her arm gently. “Jo?” His voice was low. “You love me?” His chest was clenching, worried that she just said it in the heat of the moment, and that she didn’t mean it.

Jo’s eyes met his, there was a sadness there and Daryl felt his body run cold. Dread filling his senses.

“Well I do…always have. But I understand if you don’t feel the same way yet…Or at all.” She looks down not wanting to meet his eyes, Daryl takes a step forward. He reaches his thumb under her chin softly tilting her head, his blue eyes shining with emotion, his expression soft and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“I love ya, too, Jo…always have…always will.”

She teared up, smiling. “ _Really_?” She breathed.

He nodded, thinking back to when she told Dixon she loved him. Daryl ended up brushing it off as her making Dixon happy. “Really.”

He held her face in his hands, taking in all the details. The rich color of her eyes, the shape of her eyebrows, how delicate and full her eyelashes are, the curve of her lips. He presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes.

“I love ya…ya gotta know that, no one has ever done for me what you just did…No one’s ever looked out for me!” He opens his eyes and looks into Jo’s, overwhelmed by her beauty, her kindness. She licks her lip and raises herself on her toes as Daryl bends down and presses his lips against hers, already so familiar to him.


End file.
